


Death Angel

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: A Woman Like Her Would Have You For Breakfast [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Barney and his nephew cross paths with a couple of Barney's old friends.





	Death Angel

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?”

The sound of a young man’s voice startled him, when he faced its owner the young man gave him an apologetic look. Rolling his eyes, Barney turned back to face the platinum blonde woman who seemed focused on her conversation with a tall black man.

“I haven’t seen her with anyone” the boy added, Barney had to fight back the impulse to roll his eyes again. For a moment he questioned all the reasons that he had agreed to allow his nephew to come with him and Lilian to such event. Of course, he had no idea of who he would find on it, but still… “She looks thirty and something, but I think I have a chance”

“Trust me, Drew, she would have you for breakfast”

His nephew seemed startled. “You know her?”

“An old acquaintance of mine” is all Barney says. “I wouldn’t mess with her husband either”

“She’s married?”

“Her husband is an old friend”

“Well, where is he?”

“You see the man talking to the lady in the golden dress?”

“He looks fifty-sixty”

“And?”

“She is a gold digger?”

“Andrew, I assure you, she is not into this for the money”

As if on cue, the gentleman turns and his eyes met Barney’s who tenses a little as the man approaches.

“Good evening, Barney. A pleasant surprise to see you here” the gentleman says politely.

“Doctor, it is nice to see you too. Ah, this is my nephew Andrew.” Barney says with a smile.

“Doctor Lyman” the good doctor presents himself, exchanging a brief handshake with the young man. “How has life been, my friend?”

“Good, doctor”

“Have you seen the Vermeers?”

“Most of them, yes. There is a couple still on the list”

“I’m sure you’ll get to them soon enough”

“I hope so”

“What a pleasant surprise,” a voice says and Barney finds the platinum blonde he once knew as Clarice Starling next to them.

“Andrew, this is my wife Claire,” the good doctor says.

“Nice to meet you,” the woman says and the young man smiles widely.

“Pleasure is all mine”

“It is great to see you, Barney”

“It is good to see you too, I was just catching up with the doctor”

“Ah, yes, the doctor is popular today” Clarice comments, earning a curious glance from her husband.

“Popular? How so, my dear?” he questions.

“There was a pair of eyes on you” she answers with a smile.

“Oh, I noticed too” Barney commented. “There was quite a hint of disappointment though when they saw our good doctor was taken”

Clarice’s smile grew and she looked at Hannibal. “They can eat their own hearts out, I’m not one to share”

Barney’s smiled at the sight of how the former agent watched her companion and vice versa. An interesting couple, indeed. He could sense the energy between them.

“I believe we should go now,” Hannibal said, turning to face Barney. “Barney, it was good to see you. Andrew, it was a pleasure”

Barney and his nephew watched as the pair walked away.

“Uncle Barney, you were wrong”

The older man faced the young one with a surprised expression.

“She is not out of my league, she is another league entirely. I mean, did you see that? She would not notice me even if I tried”

Barney chuckled. “Now that is fact. Come, let’s get something to eat”

Andrew nodded and followed his uncle through the hall, with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
